


Well Mell?

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Micheal’s Hoodie, Stubborn Jeremy, boyf riends - Freeform, i think it’s Jeremy’s too at this point, sad puppy dog eyes, small make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jeremy was too stubborn to get a jacket and Micheal has to decide if he's going to give into Jeremy's sad puppy dog eyes. (The entire prompt for this was I liked the pun 'Well Mell', and here we are.) Enjoy.





	Well Mell?

 

Jeremy continued to shiver as Michael turned to order the coffee from the take out window of their hole in the wall of a coffee shop that their town had.

Michael turned to ask what kind Jeremy wanted, which forced Jeremy to cease his shaking and respond with a plastered smile.

As soon as Michael wasn't looking Jeremy wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself up.

He couldn't admit he was cold, as soon as Michael had come to pick him up, the two had an argument over him going to get a jacket.

_"It's really breezy, you're gonna need a jacket."_

_"I'll be fine," Jeremy rolled his eyes as he pulled the door behind him shut. "I think I can take a little wind."_

_"Okay but when you are cold I'm gonna tell you, I told you so. But I'm not giving you my hoodie this time."_

But Jeremy was not fine, his thin arms did not hold heat well and his t-shirt was of thin material that just made him colder.

He wanted more than anything to slip on Michael's warm hoodie. It was like being in a prolonged hug from his boyfriend and was a slightly bigger size so it hung off his frame.

But he could not prove his boyfriend right, if Jeremy was anything, he was stubborn, and he was gonna pretend he was fine. And also prove his laziness of not going back upstairs was worth it.

His thought process was interrupted by Michael clearing his throat.

Though his arms weren't crossed, from having to hold their drinks, they might as well have been from the smirk and "I Knew This Would Happen" look on Michael's face.

"You'll be fine huh?" Michael quirked his eyebrow.

Jeremy huffed in annoyance and swiped the steaming cup of coffee from the other hands. Curling in towards the cup searching for some warmth.

Michael chuckled and put a hand on Jeremy's lower back to guide him towards the entrance of the nearby park.

Jeremy's need for warmth caused him to gulp down his coffee quickly which provided a temporary fix to his body temperature. Sadly after the 5 minutes he took to drink his coffee and throw it away, he was once again shivering.

He glanced over to see Michael slowly sipping away his drink, he made grabby hands at the cup but it was moved out of reach by the Filipino.

"Uh uh, you were a pig and drank your drink in, 5 minutes." Michael chased while looking at his watch, "This is my drink." Michael continued to pull the drink away, which caused a pout from Jeremy who dropped his hands.

The sad look on Jeremy's face stayed as he continued to shiver and soon stare at a rock he had begun kicking as they walked.

"I can't believe you," Michael finally mumbled from beside him as he shoved the still steaming cup off coffee in Jeremy's hand. Jeremy stares with wide eyes as his boyfriend pulled his hoodie over his head.

Jeremy was about to protest, but Michael had already moved the cup to the ground in favor of shoving his hoodie over his boyfriend's head and pull his arms through it.

Once it was secure around the brunette, Michael scooped his cup off the ground and grumbled something of a semblance of "Too cute" and "Can't resist."

Michael sipped at his drink as the stunned Jeremy finally began moving his legs to walk next to his oh so kind boyfriend.

"Well Mell?" Jeremy finally interrupted the silence.

Michael looked over at the still slightly red face (from the cold) of Jeremy that was holding a smirk of his own.

"It seems neither of us kept out promise." Jeremy chuckled out.

Michael smirked back at the confident boy but he elicited as small squeak from Jeremy when he pulled the other towards him by his waist.

"I can't help it if you look like a kicked puppy left in the cold and is about to die." Micheal joked about his boyf.

"So what you're saying is, I'm cute?" Jeremy softly asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Michael rolled his eyes as he pulled the newly red hoodie clad boy in for a soft kiss to shut up the sassy Jeremy he had his hands on.

At first Jeremy squirmed in surprise but leaned into the kiss.

Micheal smirked into his lips and began to take initiative, pressing them close and slowly licking at the bottom of Jeremy's lip.

Jeremy gasped and Micheal quickly shoved his tongue down Jeremy's throat. He licked at the roof of Jeremy's mouth which earned him a shudder from the other.

Micheal pulled back to look at the disheveled and even more (if possible) red faced Jeremy.

"You have coffee breath." Micheal stated simply and moved to continue their walk as if nothing happened.

Jeremy was left standing aghast, his face flushed as red as the hoodie he was clad in and lips pink and swollen from the kiss.

"Michaellll" Jeremy whined with slumped shoulders, moving to catch up with his boyfriend.


End file.
